Operation: Madhouse
by shadow.mwayne
Summary: What happens when Jokers Protege doesn't want to be his Protege for much longer? What happens when she finds a friend from her past? Will she choose the present she knows? Or the future thats uncertain? What happens when she makes her choice, but something big threatens to ruin everything?
1. Clown Princess of Mayhem

**Chapter 1: Clown Princess of Mayhem**

Bang. BANG. BANG! The gunshots sounded closer each time.

_Damn it, how did they find me so fast?_ I thought. _Forget that, it doesn't matter, I've done my job. Now I just have to get out quickly, and leave a bang of my own._ I grinned to myself, I liked making things go 'bang'. I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a couple of components. I stood up and put my hands behind my back, quickly assembling a mini gas bomb. I've assembled them so many times, and so many different ways, I could do it in my sleep and make it out of jelly and a spoon. I smiled big at the guards that were chasing me.

"Well, you are a bunch of idiots," I said, still smiling, "You let me get into the PRESIDENT'S room!" I threw my head back and laughed like my mentor Joker taught me, it was supposed to creep people out, and it deffinatly worked on these pathetic excuses for guards. I spun around and began to run down a hallway, my black skirt flouncing with every step I took, my purple and green pig tails whipping behind me. I knew I looked like a maniac, and that was the idea.

"Ha, we have her cornered! That's a dead end!" I heard the guards yell. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I got to the wall, and placed the bomb I had quickly put together in the centre of the wall. I took a few steps back. The bomb went off, creating a hole in the wall and releasing a gas. I stood with my back to the hole and faced the guards. I laughed as I watched them keel over on the floor, laughing hysterically. I wasn't affected, simply because I was immune to the Joker Venom.

_It won't be long until the suffocate_ I thought _I can't let them die. But why should I show them any mercy? Maybe I should let them live to tell the tale of the night they were beaten by a little girl._ I reached into my utility belt and pulled out a small cylinder device. I pressed the button on the top and watched as all the gas seeped into it. _There, they won't die; they will just be in a coma for a couple of weeks._

I climbed nimbly out the hole in the wall and up the outside of the building towards the roof. I heard police sirens in the distance and as I looked up to the sky, I saw the Bat Symbol light up the night sky. I mentally groaned. I hurried up the building and stood on the roof, feeling the wind whip around me. I smiled, before laughing as I heard someone almost silently land behind me. I carefully analysed what I knew of the person behind me. _Not the Batman, I didn't hear his 'cape' whip around him, too heavy to be Robin or Batgirl, so it must be Nightwing because no one else would land that quietly._ This took half a second. I began to speak as I turned around.

"What, am I not special enough to get the bats himself?" I looked at the young man in black, with a blue bird symbol on his chest. _He's kinda cute,_ I thought. He was taller than me, probably about 5'10", black unkempt hair hung over his eyes, which were completely white behind his black mask. He was muscled and he looked very graceful as he walked towards me. He smirked at me.

"Not unless you're the Joker himself" he said. I smirked back.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I heard a helicopter above us. A rope came out of the door. I grabbed it, and clipped it to my belt.

"Sorry Mini Bats, but my ride's here," I said as I dangled below the helicopter as it flew off. I heard the Joker laugh above me as he threw a gas bomb at Nightwing, slowing him down enough that he couldn't get us. I climbed into the helicopter and sat face to face with my mentor.

"Did ya do it?" he asked excitedly. I grinned at him, and rolled my eyes.

"How dare you insinuate that I can't do everything you ask?" I folded my arms in front of me as I leaned back into my seat. He chuckled.

"I have you know, I never doubted you, just excited to hear how you did it," He said, leaning forward, his eccentric green eyes meeting my calm golden ones. He always told me that my insanity should reflect in my eyes, but for some reason, it never did, my eyes were always calm and, well, innocent looking. Joker came to accept that, but also loved it. He said I was so crazy that my eyes couldn't show it all, so they stayed normal (or about as normal as golden eyes are).

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I looked intently into the Jokers eyes, an evil grin on my face.

"I simply snuck through all the guards and alarms and lasers, placed two drops in the president's mouth, and walked out." I said, keeping it simple.

"Two drops?" he asked. I nodded.

"Two drops" I confirmed.

"No more?" he replied

"No less," I answered. He chuckled lightly. Just then the helicopter shook. I looked out the window.

"Well Mister J. It looks like Mini Bats called Daddy Bats." I said grinning over my shoulder at the Joker. He laughed ecstatically. I strapped myself in as the pilot maneuverer around buildings, getting dangerously close to every single one. I laughed hysterically as I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I would be the first to admit I was an adrenaline junky. I loved the thrill it gave me. As my life flashed before my eyes, I remembered the first time I got a hit of adrenaline. I must have been about 5 years old.

_"Mummy, can I pretty please go on the roller coaster?" I looked up to mum with big eyes. She sighed._

_"Mummy, this is the first time we have been here and we don't have enough money to come again, so PLEASE?" I begged. She sighed again._

_"Fine, but you have to go alone; I'm not coming with you." I nodded, happy to be going on a big kids ride. I remember nothing of the ride, nothing but the pounding of my heart, beating so fast and hard, I could see it in my eyes. My whole body felt alive and happy for the first time ever. I jumped off with a big grin on my face and immediately went to the next one, going from the little ones to the big ones, laughing the whole time while the adults were screaming and begging to get off. I didn't want to get off; I never wanted it to stop. I didn't stop until mummy made me go home. That night I snuck out and jumped the fence to the amusement park, and went on the scary rides with all the big kids._

_"She's quite the adrenaline junky isn't she?" one of the boys said. I grinned at him._

_"Do you want a real thrill?" He asked, leaning down so he was at my height. I nodded vigorously at him, my eyes wide. _

_"Meet us at the alleyway next to the jewellery store just up the road at 10pm tomorrow night, kay?" he said. I laughed and clapped my hands as I nodded. I knew that I shouldn't go to alleyways at night, but if I got more of the feeling of being invincible, I was willing to do anything. _

_"Oh, don't tell anyone ok?" I grinned at the big kid and pretended to zip my lips shut. He patted my head._

_"That's a good girl."_

_That night, we robbed the Jewellery store, I stole a big diamond. And ever since then, I became part of that crew; a crew that became famous, one that the Joker came too to get things done, and the one from which Joker picked his protégé._

I was pulled from the memory as the Joker leaned over me and began to speak.  
"Want to jump?" He asked. I grinned in response. I unbuckled myself and stood at the open door. I felt my face spread into a huge grin as I felt the wind whip through my pony tails; I spread my arms and free fell out of the helicopter, Joker just behind me. I angled myself to the gap between the buildings to the busy street below it. Extending my arm, I fired a grappling line at the top of a building as I fell past it. It caught and began to gradually slow me down before I dropped to the ground. I landed on my feet and smiled at the crowd just staring at us. Joker laughed.

"Hi all, just your friendly neighbourhood Clown Prince of Crime here and his darling little Clown Princess of Mayhem," I curtsied to the awestruck crowd.

"And now that you have seen our death defying stunts, watch us do another one." I announced, "Watch us disappear, reappear, defeat your beloved dark knight, and disappear!" Joker chuckled at my statement.

"You know, you are getting rather good at this." He said to me, a proud smile on his face. I curtsied again.

"I am the Clown Princess of Mayhem," I said as I threw a smoke bomb at the ground allowing Joker and I to disappear to the side street. We watched as Batman and Nightwing appeared in the crowd, looking around for us. I felt Joker lean close to me and I felt his lips touch my ear, and I supressed a shiver of disgust.

"I got the Knight," he whispered.

"Good, Mini Bats is mine" I whispered back as I took a step away from him. Pulling a tiny dart gun from my utility belt, I blew a dart at Nightwing's face, lucky for him, he turned before the dart reached him otherwise he would be on the floor laughing. I walked out of the alleyway with a knife in both of my hands. He spotted me coming and pulled out his eskrima sticks from the holster on his right leg. I stood in front of him.

"Oh did Mini Bats have to call for his Daddy Bats?" I said, pouting slightly.

"You know, I don't think we have officially met," he said, completely ignoring my last statement. I tipped my head on the side and lightly scratched my temple with a knife as I pretended to think.

"No it seems we haven't," I said. Holding both knives in my left hand, I stuck out my right hand to shake Nightwing's.

"I'm Razi, the Clown Princess of Mayhem, Joker's protégé." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't shake my hand. "And you're Mini Bats, sidekick to Daddy Bats," I finished.

"It's Nightwing, and I'm not Batman's sidekick." He countered. I smirked.

"Touchy subject huh?" He stared at me, not giving anything away. I shrugged. "Ok, Mini Bats, I mean, Nightwing, let me tell you how this is going to go. I'm gonna kick your butt, you're then gonna bow in front of me and kiss my feet and ask for forgiveness from the Clown Princess. Sound good?" I grinned at him, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me." He said. I shrugged.

"Oh well, more fun for me." I grinned evilly and began to attack.

I kicked at his head; he grabbed my leg and pulled me off balance towards him. Using the momentum, I swung my other leg up onto his shoulders and around his neck. He let go of my leg to grab the one that was around his neck. I wrapped my free leg around his arms and held one of my knives to his throat, my cheek pressed against his ear, a few inches above my knee. He jerked his shoulder, banging my chin against my knee. I saw stars and loosened my grip slightly. He took the opportunity and flipped me over his head I landed in a crouch, with my back to him. I spun with my leg outstretched, aiming for his legs. He jumped over my foot, but at the same time I stood up right where he was landing. I punched him in the jaw as he came down, the force of the punch and gravity pulling him down almost knocked him out. I raised an arm to throw my knife at him, but a birdarang flew out of nowhere and knocked it out of my hand. I turned in the direction it had come from.

In front of me stood a kid in a red suit with a yellow R on his chest; a black cape similar to Batman's but yellow on the inside, he had black gloves and boots, a black domino mask over his eyes, a large fighting staff. I tilted my head and obviously studied him. I grinned.

"Please tell me that your staff is electrically charged, it will make this much more fun." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nightwing slowly pull himself off the ground into a crouch.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" He said, attempting to distract me. He was clear that he was new at the hero thing. His eyes flickered briefly over my shoulder, indicating someone was there but he didn't want me to know. I saw Batman still fighting Joker, so it could only be …

"Hello Batgirl! Long-time no see!" I said turning around and smiling brightly.

"Razi, I would say what a pleasure, but it's not, so I won't say anything." She replied her steely gaze met mine. I smiled wider.

"Batgirl, you know her?" Robin sounded surprised. I looked over my shoulder at him and laughed.

"Oh we go way back." I said, "Good times," I pretended to be thinking of all the fun we used to have, like we used to be the best of friends. I saw Nightwing out of the corner of my eye raise an arm to throw something. I swiftly reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at my feet.

Unfortunately for me, they were used to that trick, they did it themselves. I ran into a side street, nimbly weaving my way around bins and drunken people passed out in the alleyway. Jumping up a fire escape, I looked back and saw Robin running behind me; Batgirl was on the roof behind me which meant that up to top of this fire escape, Nightwing would probably be waiting for me. I shrugged and continued up the fire escape. As I reached the top, I grabbed the edge of the roof, swung myself up and flipped in the air, onto the roof, but as far away from the edge as possible.

"That was a pretty good move," Nightwing said, turning to face me. Batgirl landed on the roof next to him, with Robin scrambling up behind them. I grinned at them.

"Well, I bet you are all wondering why I gathered you here today." I said, letting my 'serious' face appear. They all stared at me.

"Just 'cus I'm crazy, doesn't mean you can stare." I said, folding my arms. Robin looked at me funny.

"You sound familiar, do I know you?" he asked. I giggled.

"I don't know. Tell me who you are, and I'll tell you if I know you. Deal?" Batgirl glared at me. I smiled sweetly at her.

"What's your name again?" Robin asked.

"I'm the Clown Princess of Mayhem, also known as Jokers Protégé. But you can call me Razi." I proclaimed loudly, bowing deeply but still holding his gaze. Something dawned in his eyes.

"Razi? Razi Goldspink? You're the daughter of Emilia Goldspink? Part of the Diamonds Crew?" He asked in rapid succession. I glared at him and stalked closer to him, anger filling my eyes. I clutched my knife tightly. _No one can know my old life, and they deffinatly cannot know my mum, _I and Batgirl tensed and looked ready to take me down. Robin held a hand up to stop them attacking me. He stood his ground, and I felt a flicker of respect for him.

"How do you know me?" my voice was hard as diamonds. I watched him, looking in his eyes for any sign that he was lying. He simply shrugged.

"Razi isn't a common name, you know. And I know that neighbourhood well." He was telling the truth, but he was hiding something, and he knew that I could see it.

"Razi, you were a good girl, a nice girl. You just got in the wrong crowd. We can help you get out of this, you know?" He said, staring into my eyes so hard, it was like he was looking onto my soul. I swallowed.

"You don't know what I've been through, what I've had to do. I can't give up this life even if I wanted too. And I don't want to." I growled softly.

"No, I don't know what you have been through, but we can help." He gestured to Nightwing and Batgirl, "we all have been through terrible things, but Batman has helped us get through it. We didn't let the darkness in us take over us. We used it to our advantage." He paused and I took advantage of the pause to interject.

"That's what I'm doing. My personality is dark and I've simply used it to get further in life."

"Razi, listen to me, please. Think about it. We can help you. You don't want to become the Joker, Do you?" I carefully masked my face, making sure he never saw how close he got to the truth. How much it hurt. But he must have sensed some of it. He gently took my hands in his. I looked at my small hands, one clad in a light purple glove, the other in light green. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Nightwing's eyes. He gently squeezed my shoulder.

"I don't know you, but if Robin trusts you, we trust you. The fact that you're letting your guard down shows that something Robin has said has affected you. You don't have to come with us now, but at least think about it."

Batgirl stood slightly behind Robin, and slowly extended her arm to my face, I winced, and waiting for a slap or something to hurt my face, like the Joker usually did. Her hand gently rested on my face, her thumb gently moved along my cheek bone. I trembled under the affectionate touch.

"We want to help you, Razi." I looked into her eyes, they were sincere. There was a loud bang. I jumped away from the Bat's. The Joker's cackle echoed. He wasn't anywhere near us.

"RAZI my Clown Princess, come here, I need you!" I turned to Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl.

"Think about it." Nightwing said.

"How will I find you if I agree?" I asked softly, my eyes on my mismatched boots, one was light purple, one was light green.

"Go to the tower were they shine the Bat Symbol from. Go alone, and we will meet you there." Nightwing said. I turned and ran towards where the Joker was, never once looking back. I never looked back.

_1 hour later at the Bat Cave…_

"Ok tell us, how do you know her?" Dick said, spinning Jason around. The three junior members of the Bat Family had taken off their masks and were waiting for Batman to return from tracking down the Riddler who was back in Gotham.

Jason smiled smugly up at Dick.

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll answer." Jason said. Dick raised an eyebrow at Jason and turned to Barbara, who was typing on the computer.

"What have you found?" He asked. Barbara read what she had found off the screen.

"Razi Goldspink, daughter of Emilia Goldspink and her father died shortly before she was born. She was born December 31 1996, which makes her 16 years old. She was suspected of being part of a group of kids that robbed a jewellery store when she was 5 years old; but was no one was proved guilty. She was suspected of being part of a crew called the Diamonds Crew that stole many things, and worked for the Joker, but again, nothing was proved that she, or any of the other kids, was guilty. At the age of 11, her mother died in an accident that involved some of the Justice League. She blamed the Justice League for causing the accident and not trying to save her mother. The actual cause of the incident was actually Joker. Joker took her in and made her his protégé. She's been working side by side with him for the past 5 years. Her skills include acrobatics, computer hacking, bomb making, lock picking, she has a well above average IQ and is immune to the Joker Venom. She is a street smart, book smart and all round smart girl."

"Alright, what do you know about her Jason?" Dick asked as he turned to his adoptive little brother. Jason sat on edge of the computer desk. He placed his elbows on his knees rested his head in his hands as he gathered his thoughts.

Jason looked up at Barbara and Dick. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"As you know, I grew up in the dodgy part of Gotham. I knew Razi. The Diamonds Crew was infamous around that part of town. When I was 5, I ran into them, and impressed them with my skills. The older kids didn't want to let me in. Razi stood up for me; she argued with them, fought them, and eventually got them to let me hang around. I wasn't a part of the Crew, but I was being trained by them. Razi was my teacher. She taught me to fight, how to make bombs, and taught me which fights I should fight. She was always nice, and kind. Once her mother died, she disappeared, and we never heard from her again. But by that time, Batman had taken me in."

"So how do you know we can trust her?" Barbara asked him.

"Simple, she doesn't know the Joker killed her mum in order to get her working for him. She has kept all my secrets ever since I met her. And she has nothing left to lose. But if you don't think that's a good enough reason, go watch her, and get to know her. She's the kinda girl that will do anything for the ones she loves."

"All in favour of helping her?" Dick asked, raising his hand. Jason and Barbara raised their hands.

"Good, let's hope she want's our help." Jason said.

"Let's go find her and keep an eye on her." Dick said as he slipped on his mask.

_**So this is my first ever Fan Fic, I hope you guys like it! I'm a little scared about posting it, but oh well.**_

_**This is the first chapter, and I'm halfway through the second one as we speak (or type..)**_

_**If there is anything you wanna say about it, please tell me... I appreciate constructive criticism :)**_


	2. Don't Look Back

_**Oops i completely forgot about this bit:**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YJ! IF I DID THERE WOULD TOTALLY BE A THIRD SEASON, AND WALLY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!**

**Chapter 2: Don't Look Back**

Joker and I had returned 'home'. It was just a warehouse that was losing the 'ware' for about a week, and becoming our house. We changed places about every week, or whenever the Joker felt like it. I sat on my bed, my head in my hands. My conversation with the Bat kids played over and over in my head. I stood and paced the small room.

_'We want to help you_'

_Great, now I'm hearing more than my voice in my head, I really am crazy._ I thought. It was about 9 am, and the Joker was out with Harley Quinn doing, well, I really don't want to know. I stood in front of the floor length mirror and looked at myself. _I look like a maniac. _My long hair was pulled up into two pigtails on my head; the one on the right was dyed light purple, the other, light green. I was wearing a black corset top that was strapless. I had a short black skirt that was poufy and made me look like a little girl. On my right arm was a light green glove that came up to my shoulder, my left arm had a light purple glove. Around my waist sat a black utility belt. My boots came up over my knees and had a slight heel. My right boot was light purple, the left was light green. My face was powder white, with bright red lips and green and purple eye shadow.

I reached into my draw and pulled out my hair brush. Tugging the hair ties out of my hair, I began to brush the colour out of my hair.

_"Razi, you were a good girl, a nice girl. You just got in the wrong crowd. We can help you get out of this, you know?" _Robins voice rung through my head.

_"You don't know what I've been through, what I've had to do. I can't give up this life even if I wanted too. And I don't want to." _

_"No, I don't know what you have been through, but we can help. We all have been through terrible things, but Batman has helped us get through it. We didn't let the darkness in us take over us. We used it to our advantage."_

_"That's what I'm doing. My personality is dark and I've simply used it to get further in life." _

_"Razi, listen to me, please. Think about it. We can help you. You don't want to become the Joker, Do you?"_

That was the problem. I didn't want to become the Joker. I realized I had been brushing my hair with a scowl on my face. I looked into the mirror, seeing my long hair back to its original colour; a dark brown with little flickers of red in it, I felt a lot better, I was becoming me again. I rushed into my bathroom, looking for my makeup remover. Suddenly I was feeling suffocated behind the makeup. My breathing shallowed. The clothes were constricting. It felt like they were shrinking. I had to get out of them. I ran to my bed and reached under it. I pulled out a worn suitcase. My fingers fumbled as I tried to open the case. Once I had it open, I all but ripped off my clothes, my gloves, and my boots. I remembered that I still wore my makeup. I ran back to the bathroom in just my underwear. I scrubbed my face frantically. I was flustered and hyperventilating.

_I'm scared_ I thought to myself in surprise.

Once my makeup was gone I sprinted back to the suitcase. I pulled out a pair of worn denim jeans and hurriedly pulled them on. I dug through the suitcase till I found what I was looking for. It was an old hoodie. It used to be bright red, but the colour faded. I sat cross legged on the floor as I held the hoodie. It used to be dads. Mum used to talk about dad all the time. She loved him. _He was the best man a girl could hope to find. _Mum once told me, while brushing my hair;_ I hope you find a man like him one day. _I slipped on the hoodie and found a pair of worn sneakers. I slipped them on. I stood up and walked to the mirror.

_I look like a normal girl, _I thought. I walked to my door and went to walk out. _I need to get away. _I thought to myself. On instinct I grabbed my utility belt and hid it under my large hoodie. I walked out the door.

Slipping around the guards, I carefully made my way out onto the street.

I wondered aimlessly for a while. I was deciding what to do. _Do I want to ditch everything I've known? But more importantly, do I want to become like the Joker, a psychopath and killing everyone for the fun of it?_ I wandered for a while. Finally I looked up. In front of me there was a little park that was just dead grass and some monkey bars. I remembered this park well.

_This is where I trained that little kid. I think his name was Jason. He was a fiery little kid, very similar to me. _I remembered the day I met Jason, he was funny. He showed off to the crew, and they all laughed him off. They just thought he was a useless little kid. But he was the same age I was when we started the Diamonds Crew. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. _Why am I thinking of Jason? I haven't thought of him since I was 11 when I left the Crew._

Jumping I grabbed onto the end of the monkey bars, and I swung myself into a handstand on top. Arching my back, I swung my feet to another bar. Pushing myself off using my arms, I came into a standing position. I sat down and swung my legs over the side. They were just dangling there, like I didn't have a care in the world.

"Fancy seeing you here." I almost fell off the monkey bars. I turned to see a boy, maybe 12 or 13, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore ripped jeans, and a worn leather jacket. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you are…" I asked. He chuckled, CHUCKLED at me! I glared at him. He simply walked over to the monkey bars, and came up the same way I did.

"C'mon Razi, surely you remember me?" I studied him, he did seem familiar. His name was on the tip of my tongue. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I need to jog your memory." He stood up and flipped lightly off the monkey bars. He turned and looked at me and motioned for me to come down too. I mentally shrugged. _What harm can it do?_ Not even bothering to stand up, I hooked my legs around the bars. I fell forward, my legs holding on to the bars stopping me from falling head first into the ground. I hung upside down, before swinging my body forward. I let go and flipped forward I landed quietly on my feet. I straightened my arms like I was a gymnast.

"Ta da!" I said out of habit. He boy in front of me laughed. I walked over to him and put my hands on my hips. I placed my head on the side and watched him. He just smiled at me.

Suddenly his fist flew at my face. I blocked it with my fore arm. Another one was coming from the other side. I ducked. His leg flew at my stomach. I flipped backwards. He was already running at me. I dived at his head. He grabbed my waist and went to flip me over his head. I held onto his wrists and used my momentum to flip him onto his back. He rolled out of the way. I let him stand up. He grinned like a little kid at me.

"How'd I do?" he asked, all excited. I gasped; my hand flew to my mouth. _It can't be._

"JASON?!" I squealed and ran to him. I pulled him into a hug. I laughed and stood back, my hands on his shoulders. He looked smugly up at me.

"Look how big you're getting!" I gushed. I pinched his cheeks affectionately, "And you're becoming a very handsome boy, I'm sure all the girls are chasing you!" I continued, pretending not to notice him squirm.

"And where exactly have you been mister? I haven't heard anything about a young Jason Todd. Whether that's good or bad, I can't tell." He laughed at me and pulled away.

"Ok, first of all, don't pinch my cheeks again or I'll kick your butt into next week kay?" I poked my tongue out at him, "Second of all, I'm not going to talk about my love life, or lack of it, to you," I pouted and folded my arms. "Thirdly, I've been adopted!"

My jaw dropped.

"My little Jason got adopted. Man, those people are either really dumb, or you've just tricked them all." He frowned.

"Don't talk bad about my family; I have a dad who loves me and a big brother who annoys me. But I like it." I let my face soften, he was arguing for his family, and it sounded like he loved them.

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I was just a bit surprised, that's all." I said softly. "But I'm happy for you, you deserve a family." I smiled weakly at him. He came up and hugged my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I ruffled his hair.

"What for mate?" I asked confused. He looked up at me, one eyebrow raised.

"I made you sad, didn't I?" I smiled at him and shook my head.

"You could never make me sad, Jace." I said as I ruffled his hair again. He suddenly pushed my hands away from his hair.

"Stop doing that!" he protested. I laughed; there was the Jason I knew.

"So, who adopted you?" I asked, walking back to the monkey bars. I gently pulled myself up on top of them again. Jason joined me.

"You're not going to believe me" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Try me; I've heard a lot of impossible things that are possible."

"Well, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne" he said in a rush. I blinked at him.

"Come again?" I asked shocked.

"I was adopted by Bruce Wayne." He said, clearer this time. I shoved him off the bars, knowing that he would land on his feet. He looked up at me from the ground.

"It's true!" he said. I laughed.

"That's so cool! You said you have a brother too?" I said, jumping down to join him. He nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, Dick is awesome! Hey! You wanna meet him?" he said jumping up. I quickly shook my head.

"No thanks, Jace. Your old life and new life shouldn't mix." I said, feeling bad as his face fell. I quickly turned away from his big eyes, knowing that if I looked in them, my resolve would crumble. He cackled. I looked up curiously.

"Well, you don't have a choice, he's here." He pointed over my shoulder. I sighed as I turned.

_Man alive, he's hot._ I thought. For once I was glad of the training I got on the streets; I knew how to make my face look unconcerned. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans, and then shoved my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. Dick smiled at me as he walked up.

"Hi, I'm Dick. You must be Razi. Jay talks about you a lot." _Damn, even his voice is hot._ I glared over my shoulder at Jason.

"Seriously, you talk about me? I'm honoured." I said my voice heavy with sarcasm, I even rolled my eyes for effect. Jason just laughed at me. I turned back to Dick.

"Umm, hi?" I tried. He just smirked at me. Dick smiled down at Jason, who was now at his side.

"You didn't tell me she has a way with words." He said, ruffling his hair. _He let Dick do that! And he called him Jay, he never let me call him that, he thought it was 'girly'._

I thought shocked. I realised that I had lost the only family I had left, and I didn't even realise it. _Joker's taken everything from me, my family, life, freedom. I want it all back. Guess I should go and make my way to the Bat Signal tonight then._

I smiled at the two brothers.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," I waved and turned around to walk back to the 'house'.

"Wait!" I turned and was almost knocked over by Jason. I hugged him back.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, looking up at me, reminding me of the little boy I left behind when I was 11. I blinked rapidly to stop myself from crying. I gently pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Maybe soon, maybe later, maybe never," I said. "Chin up," I kissed his forehead again and walked away. I didn't look back. I never looked back.

_A few minutes later…_

Dick and Jason walked away from the park.

"Do you think she will do it?" Jason asked his older brother. Dick smiled at the hope echoed in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." He answered frankly. "You realise that we still have to tell Him," Dick said, emphasising 'Him'. Jason's eyes widened. He smiled up at Dick.

"You're his favourite, you tell him" Jason tried to convince his brother. Dick laughed.

"We both know he doesn't have favourites, and plus, you're the one who came up with the idea." Dick retorted. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Please? He's less likely to kill you than me." Jason begged. Dick chuckled as the two brothers climbed in the waiting car.

"Where too? Master Dick?" Asked Alfred, the butler, driver, cook, and just about everything else in the Wayne manor.

"Home please, Alfred." Dick replied before turning back to his little brother.

"But if it's any comfort, I'll dress up as the Grim Reaper for your funeral." Dick said, smirking. Jason's punch to his arm showed he wasn't impressed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jason sighed, but brightened as he had a thought. "But you're coming with me!"

"Deal," Dick answered as he ruffled Jason's hair.

"What is it with people doing that!?" Jason rhetorically asked, knocking his brother's hand away, and scowled as Dick laughed.

Neither of the boys saw Alfred's shoulders shake as he quietly laughed, watching the two brothers in the rear view mirror.

_1 Hour Later…_

The two boys were playing Mario Cart on the Wii in the lounge room, waiting for their adopted father Bruce to come home from work.

"That was TOTALLY cheating!" Jason shouted at his brother.

"WAS NOT!" was the shouted reply. Alfred was the only to notice when Bruce finally got home from work. Alfred stood by the door with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"You may want to take one Master Bruce, before the boys get to them." Alfred advised.

"Thanks," Bruce said as he took a handful.

"Also Master Bruce, I believe the boys have something they want to ask you, they're just a little distracted at the moment." Bruce sighed.

"They are not getting a pet." Bruce said firmly.

"Actually Master Bruce, I think it's something entirely different." Alfred interjected. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"At least let them talk before you get angry at them," The older man advised. Bruce nodded.

"Ok, thanks Alfred. Tell the boys I'll be in my study if they need me." He said as turned and walked up the large stair case.

Dick and Jason tripped over each other as they realised that Alfred had made cookies. Alfred hid his amusement as the boys insulted and teased each other, sometimes spitting crumbs as they argued.

"Master Bruce is in his study if you need him," Alfred said, hiding his amusement as Jason's face paled.

"I've changed my mind," Jason turned to his brother, "You do it."

Dick just chuckled and steered his brother up the stairs with a hand on his shoulder. Jason swallowed. They were outside the large oak doors that led to Bruce's study. He looked up at his brother. Dick slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

_Just do it already,_ his eyes seemed to say. Jason raised his fist and knocked three times, before opening the door to stand just inside.

Bruce looked up from his computer.

"Jason, Dick, what can I do for you?" He said, motioning the two boys to take a seat. Bruce smiled inwardly as he saw the differences between the boys, and he could easily tell who's idea this was. Dick was smiling broadly and was swinging on his chair. Jason on the other hand, was pale, and sat on the edge of the seat, looking ready to run. Bruce sat back in his large office chair, and rested his arms on the arm rests.

As the silence dragged on, Dick poked his little brother and glared at him. Jason swallowed.

"First of all, promise you'll listen to the whole story before you kill me?" he waited till Bruce nodded in conformation. Jason sighed. He stood up and began to pace as he gathered his thoughts.

"There was this girl on the streets, her name was Razi. She was really nice and taught me to survive. Her mother died when she was 11 I think and that's when she became the Joker's protégé."

"We fought her the other day," Bruce stated. Jason nodded.

"That's her. The thing is, she wants out. And I offered to help her get out. Dick and Barbara were there too and they said the same thing." there was a long pause.

"You want me to help the Jokers protégé?" Bruce asked, one eyebrow raised. Jason nodded.

"Let me think about it. I'm going to have to do a bit of research on her, and then also figure out a way to get her completely out of the Joker's life, which is going to be hard. We are probably going to have to make her disappear." Bruce sat back in his chair. "I'll think about it. Thanks Jason for telling me."

Jason let out a long sigh. He looked relieved.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Bruce said, dismissing them. Dick and Jason stood and walked out the door.

"Will you be at dinner?" Dick asked before he left.

"Yes." Dick nodded and shut the door behind him.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Dick said to Jason.

"You weren't the one who had his life on the line. Plus, you didn't even say anything!" Jason retorted. Dick just laughed in reply.

"Beat you again at Mario Cart?" Dick asked.

"Please, I'm so gonna kick your butt this time!" Jason said as he chased his brother down the stairs.

"You said that last time and you lost!" Dick yelled over his shoulder.

Bruce sat in his study, smiling as he watched his two sons on the security cameras.

"Those two will be the death of me, Alfred." Bruce told his butler and most trusted friend.

"Yes they probably will be, sir"

_**Hope you like Chapter 2! I enjoyed writing it so I guess that's all that matters! :) **_

_**Thanks so much for reading and to some for reviewing, it made my day! **_

_**So here's a plate of virtual cookies for you from Alfred :)**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Party Crashing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YJ, IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND I WOULD GIVE EVERY YJ FAN A UNICORN (i like unicorns...) **

**Chapter 3: Party Crashing**

I stood in front of my floor length mirror. _I don't wanna become the Clown Princess of Mayhem. It used to be a dream, but now, now it's a nightmare._ I sighed. The Joker would be here soon. I pulled on my black corset top, followed by the skirt. I walked barefoot over to the bathroom. I pulled my hair into the high pig tails, and teased the ends to make them messy. I sprayed one side with the light purple coloured hairspray, and the other light green. By the time I was finished, you couldn't see any of my natural hair colour. I made my face powder white, smacking my lips as I put the red lipstick on.

The Joker's laugh echoed down the hallway. I hurriedly pulled on my gloves and boots, before clipping my utility belt on my waist. I forced a smile on my face as the Joker walked into my room.

"And how are we, my dear?" He asked, looking slightly tipsy. _He never drinks, so why is he looking tipsy?_

"I'm great Mister J, but have you been drinking?" I answered. He grinned at me.

"Oh no, I'm drunk on excitement. Something big is about to go down. C'mon, let me introduce you to my new friends." He laughed creepily at the end. I forced another grin.

"Sounds great Mister J, lead the way."

I followed my mentor down the ware house hallways until we came to the main room where they usually store stuff. There was a table and around it sat some of the worst villains Gotham, or the World had ever seen. There was Poison Ivy, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Ra's Al Ghul, the Riddler, Vandal Savage, Brain, Queen Bee, Psimon, Icicle and Sportsmaster. Each of them had a body guard or partner standing behind them. I swallowed.

"acest lucru nu se va termina cu bine" I murmured to myself.

"What was that Mayhem?" Joker asked. I smirked at him.

"Nothing." He smiled at me.

"Whatever. Let's get down to business." Joker sat at the head of the table. I stood behind him, a grin much like the Jokers' firmly etched on my face.

"So I gathered you all here for one reason. The Justice League needs to be taken down, that way we can make the world a much happier place," Joker paused, "for us."

"How do you propose that we get rid of the Justice League?" Ra's asked.

"If we lock them up, even on another planet, they may be able to escape and ruin our fun, so the only option is to kill them. But we can't just kill them, because the people will still have hope that their heroes will come back. So we have to kill them publicly, with everyone watching as we beat them to a bloody pulp." Joker cackled at the end, looking rather pleased with his idea. I carefully masked my face so no one would see me gag. _Wait, there's a mind reader, focus on Joker. _

"Hmm, kill the Justice League. I like it. I'm in." Sportsmaster leaned back in his chair. I could hear the smirk even behind his mask.

"So when do you want to do this, and how?" Luthor asked. Joker turned to me.

"You know me well, how do we do this?" He asked me, a smile stretching his face. I grinned at him.

"With a bang," I replied.

"That's my girl," Joker turned back to everyone else. "BANG! We blow up something, emitting Joker Venom everywhere. We each do our speciality somewhere and lure the League into an ambush. Kill them all at once."

Everyone nodded like it made sense.

"When?" Poison Ivy asked. Joker handed me a slip of brightly coloured paper. I looked curiously at him.

"Read it to everyone." I nodded and took a breath.

_The Justice League have saved us many times over,_

_Now it's time to thank them._

_The 21st of June is National Justice Day. _

_Come along to a grand parade in Central City_

_and come meet your favourite member of the Justice League._

_All are invited and it will be broadcast on every T.V station in the World._

"What do you think? Time to crash a major party?" Joker asked, chortling at the thought of crashing a party. Every villains' eyes lit up.

"I'm in," they all said.

"Great, I'll contact you at a later date." The Joker dismissed them.

I turned to Joker.

"Can I go have time to myself tonight?" I asked. Joker was used to me leaving by myself and relaxing, he liked it because he was able to spend time with Harley. He nodded.

"Have fun, Mayhem," He grinned at me. I curtsied and ran out the door.

* * *

I was jumping over building roofs, running as if my life depended on it. I was careful so I wasn't seen by anyone. I carefully made my way to the Bat Signal. I crouched in the shadows, waiting. Watching. It was too quiet. I stayed in the same position for 20 minutes, when I realised that there was something hanging above me, and had been there the whole time.

I slowly raised my eyes and tilted my head back.

"Hi Robin," Robin laughed and flipped lightly to stand in front of me. Nightwing also appeared out of the shadows.

"Amintiţi Razi, umbrele sunt în viaţă, mai ales atunci când vine vorba de lilieci." I murmured to myself. Suddenly Nightwing appeared in front of me.

"You speak Romani?" He asked his hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

"Unde ai învățat limba romani?" my brow furrowed. I wasn't used to people speaking back to me.

"Acesta este limba mea maternă" I paused. "Dar nu este ceva important trebuie să vă spun"

"Wait, can you please speak English for me?" Robin said, sounding frustrated. I turned to him.

"Sorry, got carried away." I faced both Robin and Nightwing. I took a deep breath.

"Wait," Nightwing interrupted me, "Let's get to another building, I believe this one has ears."

I nodded. Nightwing produced a piece of black cloth. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a blindfold." He explained.

"I can see that, prostie unul" I retorted.

"What's prosty unel?" Robin asked, completely mispronouncing it. I laughed.

"It means silly one, it's what my mother used to call me," I explained, "Now why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"Batman isn't sure whether or not he trusts you, so until then, we blindfold you, and take you to an undisclosed location, so you don't lure us into a trap" Robin said, sounding bored.

"Sounds like you have heard that a lot." I said. He nodded.

"You have no idea." I shrugged and turned to Nightwing.

"Proceed," I said, attempting a posh English accent. Nightwing laughed.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"A Princess, after all I am supposed to be the Clown Princess of Mayhem." I made a 'duh' face behind the blindfold. I heard both boys laugh. I felt a pair of hands take mine.

"I'm going to have to give you a piggy back." Nightwing said. I nodded. I felt strong shoulders being placed under my hands. Robin's hands were on my waist and he gently pushed me onto Nightwing's back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and his hands gripped the insides of my knees.

"Gata?" Nightwing asked. I nodded.

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt Nightwing leap off the building. I held on tight as he let go of my knees to use a grappling line. We swung, and I really had no idea where we were going.

After about 10 minutes we stopped. Nightwing patted my knee.

"You can hop off now." I jumped down. I felt Nightwing stand behind me; his gentle fingers undo the knot behind my head. I looked around; we were in some kinda warehouse. It could be anywhere, Gotham had heaps of them.

"You had something important to say?" Nightwing asked as he stood in front of me. I nodded. Again I took a deep breath.

"Joker and a whole bunch of other villains that have escaped from Arkham are planning to kill all the superheroes in public on the 21st June, nation superhero day or something or other."

"National Justice Day?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"How?" Nightwing asked.

"They each are going to pull a trap somewhere around the world, and then lead the heroes into an ambush in Central City where they are going to have the live parade."

"Makes sense, if the League is fighting around the world, the people are going to be upset that they didn't turn up for a parade in their honour. When the League is ambushed and killed on live T.V, some might feel that it's perfect retribution." Nightwing paced the room.

"Who exactly was there?" Nightwing asked. I stared at the holographic computer that came out of his glove.

"Wow that's cool, can I have one?" I asked, smiling innocently up at Nightwing.

"No, who were planning to kill the League?" I blinked, rearranging my thoughts.

"Ok, there was Sportsmaster, and he had Cheshire with him. Psimon and Queen Bee, Lex Luthor and Macey I think her name is. There was Ra's Al Ghul and his daughter Talia al Ghul. Umm," I paused, thinking through everyone there, "Vandal Savage and Shimmer, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, The Riddler and his new protégé Charade, and Two-Face was there with his two girls Sugar and Spice. Oh! And the Brain was there with some big monkey thing."

"So 19 people?" Nightwing asked, entering the names into his computer.

"No, there were 23 including me and the Joker so who else was there?" I was thinking hard, and then it dawned on me.

"Prostie mine! There was Icicle Senior and Junior."

"That's all of them?" Nightwing asked. I nodded.

"Yep"

"Ok, Robin I sent you the file, did you get it?" Nightwing turned to the younger boy. Robin opened a holographic computer and checked.

"Yes."

"Alright, take it to Batman and explain what's happening. I'm going to get Mayhem outta here and then I'll meet you." Nightwing turned to me with the blindfold in his hands again.

"Wait, I thought you were going to help me get out of being the Joker's Protégé." I said, holding my hand up to talk to Nightwing. I saw Robin disappear out of a window.

"I am, but we need to talk to Batman about what you just told us. Batman might need someone inside to find out the details of what's going to happen, that way we can prevent it. And you being the Joker's Protégé, you get access we can even hope to get if we sent someone undercover." I nodded.

"I hate that what you just said makes sense." I said, stomping my foot. I smiled at him to let him know I wasn't being serious. I was given a smile back.

"Razi," Nightwing began. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How come Romani is your native tongue? I don't know anyone else who speaks it." I sat cross legged on the floor. Nightwing sat down in front of me.

"My mother was in Circ de Zbor, she was an acrobat, and my father was a fire breather. When mum was pregnant with me, my dad died in an accident. Mum couldn't handle being in the Circus without dad so she left. Growing up my native language was Romani, but mum also taught me English, French, Italian, Chinese Mandarin, and Spanish."

Nightwing nodded.

"How do you know it?" I asked. Nightwing stood up.

"That is a story for another day." He helped me to my feet. I climbed onto his back after he put the blindfold on.

When I was able to take my blindfold off, we were back at the Bat Signal.

"Thanks for telling us," Nightwing said. I smiled at him.

"No Probs"

"Here," Nightwing handed me a small communicator that fits in my ear.

"We'll contact you on this if we need to, but for the moment, try and find out as much as you can but be careful so as not to expose yourself." He explained. I nodded.

"Easy peasy," I put the communicator in my ear and turned away from Nightwing.

"Noapte bună miniatura batman" I said. I heard Nightwing laugh lightly.

"Persoană nebună noapte buna" Nightwing said quietly.

I smiled as I jumped off the roof. It had been a long time since I could talk to someone in Romani. It made me feel like someone understood me. I laughed. It wasn't a maniac laugh, just one full of joy.

I didn't look back at the Bat Signal to see if Nightwing or Batman was there. I never looked back.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone reading this, it makes me feel loved that people are reading it!**_

_**If there is anything that you think this story needs, please feel free to tell me, I'm up for ideas. I know what's going to happen but I like hearing other people's thoughts and ideas, and I might include them. :)**_

_**Thanks so much :)**_

_**Also, i used Romanian in the story instead of Romani cus i couldn't find a translator If you are wondering what they say, you can either google translate it or:**_

_**acest lucru nu se va termina cu bine: This will not end well.**_

_**Amintiţi Razi, umbrele sunt în viaţă, mai ales atunci când vine vorba de lilieci: Remember Razi, shadows are alive, especially when it comes to bats.**_

_**Unde ai învățat limba romani: Where did you learn Romanian**_

_**Acesta este limba mea maternă: It is my native language**_

_**Dar nu este ceva important trebuie să vă spun: But there is something important I have to say**_

_**Gata: Ready**_

_**Prostie mine: Silly me**_

_**Circ de Zbor: Circus of Flight**_

_**Noapte bună miniatura batman: Goodnight miniature Batman**_

_**Persoană nebună noapte buna: Goodnight crazy person**_

_**There you go! mwah xx**_


	4. Gifts of a Deadly Kind

**OK, so I just thought I'd give you a bit of info on the characters and their ages. Dick is 17, Razi and Barbara are 16, Jason is 15, and Tim (who is coming in this chapter) is 12. **

**DISCLAIMER: yeah you know what it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gifts of a Deadly Kind**

Sweat dripped off my face as I attacked the punching bag. I felt my face frown in concentration as I launched a series of attacks. A couple of high kicks, a few punches, I flipped backwards, before diving straight at the bag. I hit it with my shoulder before rolling under it. I landed in a crouch and I saw a pair of shoes.

"That was impressive, Mayhem." I forced a grin to appear on my face as I stood to look at Joker.

"Thanks Mister J!" I mentally cringed at overly chipper voice I had to use. _I can't believe I actually used to sound like that. _He stared at me for a while, not smiling, just looking. I met his gaze evenly, my head tipped to one side, a smile showing my teeth on my face.

"I have something for you." He said. I swallowed nervously; it was never good when he had something for me. He handed me a short rectangular object, wrapped in newspaper. I took it and sat cross legged on the ground. He copied me and sat down facing me. I undid the wrapping and gasped.

Two short swords, with elegant designs on the handles, sat in leather sheaths that were simple yet beautiful. I took out one of the blades and held it gingerly in my hands. It was slim and sharp.

"They were forged by an Atlantean blacksmith in Atlantis, especially for you." Joker said, closely watching my face for my thoughts. I smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Thanks so much!" I laughed and hugged Joker. _That's a first; I have NEVER hugged him, or even felt inclined about hugging him… _I sat back and kept my gaze on my two new swords.

"They go on your back, just behind your shoulders. Apparently it's easy to unsheathe them from there and use them." He explained. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. I've always wanted swords." He nodded.

"I know, you are very skilled in them and I know you were getting bored with just your knife on your thigh." I tilted my head on the side. _Wow, Joker is actually being caring and thoughtful, that's something different, and it's kinda scary too_ I thought. Joker gently tugged one of my pigtails as he stood up. If it was anyone but the Joker, I would take it for an affectionate gesture.

"Two Face will be here tonight, you are welcome to come and listen, or you can go out. It's up to you." He said, there was still softness in his voice that I didn't recognise. I nodded.

"I will come, but I must go out later. Is that ok with you?" I asked, my voice gentle and soft, much like a little girl, asking for permission. Joker nodded.

"That's fine. I will see you tonight then." He turned and went to walk out the door. He seemed to pause for a minute, before walking out the door. I heard his cackle as he walked away. _He wears a mask too, is everything I know about him wrong?_

* * *

_At the Batcave_

"How do you know we can trust her?" Batman asked us. I rolled my eyes. We had been over this so many times, and it usually ends with Jason and Bruce fighting, leaving Barbara and I to hold Jason back.

"Because I grew up with her! She kept me safe! She was the only one on the streets to take a nobody like me in, care for them and teach them how to survive!" Jason was yelling.

"She is now Joker's Protégé, anything could have changed with her. She may not be the same girl anymore." Batman retorted.

I sighed and sat in my chair at the computer, swinging it around so I could still watch them. Batman had pushed his cowl back, and Jason had his mask in his hands.

"Is there any way I could possibly convince you that she is trustworthy?" _Wow,_ I thought, _the mighty Jason is begging._ Batman turned to me. I shrugged at the unasked question in his eyes.

"I trust her, I think she just needs some guidance, I mean, Joker can't possibly be the best mentor for anyone, let alone a girl who has lost all the family she has ever had." I paused and thought for a moment. "I suppose we can try and find out if she is trust worthy. We would have to do it in a way that she wouldn't know we were testing her."

Batman nodded at my idea.

"Any suggestions?" He looked at both Jason and I. We both were silent as we thought.

"Dad?" We all turned to the timid voice that came from the stairs that led up to the house. Bruce walked over to the little black haired boy.

"What's the matter Tim?"

"I'm bored. Alfred's gone to get groceries and I'm all alone upstairs." He paused, and chewed on his lip before looking up at Bruce with light blue eyes forming a puppy dog face. I chuckled.

"He's not quite as good as you at those eyes, but they are pretty damn effective," Jason said to me. I laughed.

"Who do you think taught him that face?" I retorted. Bruce gave us a toned down version of the Batglare before turning back to Tim.

"You can stay, but try not to distract the boys. They are trying to give me an answer to a perplexing question." Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Can I have a go?" He asked. Bruce turned to me. I nodded.

"There is a person that is deeply involved in extracurricular activities with a well-known villain such as the Joker." I paused just long enough to take a breath but Tim interrupted me.

"So this person in the Joker's Protégé?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Now, this person was a friend of yours when they were younger, and they were your best friend. When you last saw them, you offered to help take them out of being the Joker's protégé and help them live a normal life. This person readily agreed. They have since offered information regarding a large plot that will probably end up killing the whole Justice League. They have done so with their own free will."

"So what's the question?" Tim interrupted. I glared at him.

"Just wait, and you will find out." I replied. I took a breath and continued. "How can you know that you can trust them? How can you make sure they are not double crossing you?"

Tim was silent.

"You could observe them from a distance. See who they talk to, how often, do they look like they are doing the opposite to what you ask? Do the people around them trust them? You could bug their room, hear what they are doing, whether it sounds like they are planning against you or with you. You could even have someone you trust be put in their life without them knowing. That way they can get close and see what their personality is like." We all openly stared at Tim.

"Damn, Timmy boy has some thinking skills." Jason stated the obvious. I walked over to Tim and ruffled his hair.

"I didn't know you could think tactically." Tim just shrugged.

"I've been bored so I've been reading." He replied, looking at the floor.

"When did you have time to read? You've been busy ever since Bruce got back from Japan the day before yesterday." Jason asked. Tim shrugged again.

"It was when Dad was in Japan. You two were busy trying to keep Gotham under control, so I hid on the roof and read books, waiting for you to come home." A pale blush spread his cheeks. _I didn't realise he was so lonely_ I thought. My gaze caught Jason's. We both nodded. That look conveyed that we would try to include Tim in everything we do, to a certain extent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bruce let a tiny smile touch his face. I knew then that he had seen our silent conversation and was happy with what we had just agreed on.

"Speaking of my trip to Japan," Bruce began, "I bought you all presents, but I completely forgot to give them to you."

Alfred was suddenly there behind Bruce with a cardboard box. Bruce thanked Alfred before taking a package out of the box.

"Tim," He handed the younger boy a small narrow box. Tim grinned as he took it. We all watched him as he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a narrow wooden box with symbols written in Japanese. I mentally translated it: Kono koto wa, yūkan'na hitobito no tamedearu – This thing, is for the brave people.

"What does it say Dick?" Tim asked me. I smiled at him.

"First of all, you should learn Japanese. Second, it says that whatever is inside the box is for the brave people." Tim's eyes and smile widened. He gently lifted the lid and pulled out a short red stick looking thing.

"It's a stick." He stated. Jason laughed.

"It's more than a stick Timmy boy." Jason motioned for Tim to come to him. Tim went willingly. I watched as Tim gave Jason his new red stick.

"Alright, put your hand here, and flick it like this." Jason explained. Jason flicked the stick expertly and it turned into a fighting staff. Jason studied it as Tim jumped up and down clapping his hands excitedly.

"Seriously, this is awesome. It's even electrically charged." Jason shrunk the staff back into a stick and handed back to Tim. Tim flicked the staff out like Jason did, but instead he hit himself in the head with it. Jason and I doubled over laughing at Tim, who was rubbing his head. Tim stuck his tongue out at us, making us laugh harder.

"Wish I got that on camera," I said to Jason, in between laughs. Jason nodded, his face red from the lack of air making it into his lungs.

"Very funny boys," Bruce said, regaining our attention. Bruce had another package in his hands.

"Jason," Jason was suddenly serious as he took his present. I sat in a chair, watching him closely. Jason's jaw dropped as he realised what it was. He unsheathed the sword. It slid out quietly; the blade was black and wickedly sharp. The hilt was plain black leather with a single red band in the middle.

"I've never seen one like it," Jason's voice was low, barely above a whisper.

"It was forged by one of the best blacksmiths on earth, from a metal that was only found on Krypton." Bruce explained, "The metal is two times stronger than metal from earth, and it won't reflect light, rather it absorbs it, giving it a black appearance."

Jason ran and hugged Bruce, something he never did.

"Thanks," He whispered, he paused for a minute, before adding, "Dad." I smiled at the smile on our adoptive father's face. Jason pulled away before sheathing his sword and strapping it onto his belt.

"Dick," I turned back to Bruce who had a leather box in his hands. He handed it to me. I smiled up at my adopted dad. I sat cross legged on the floor. I gently opened the box to reveal a pair of eskrima sticks.

"I noticed your old ones were wearing out. So I found these ones, they are made out of unbreakable polymer. Plus these have a grappling hook and line in them." Bruce explained. I grinned up at Bruce.

"Thanks so much, dad!" I hugged him quickly before pulling out my old eskrima sticks and putting them in the box. I slipped my new eskrima sticks in my holster on my leg.

We all turned our attention back to Bruce. He handed Alfred a gift.

"You may want to leave it in the box and in your room, I'm afraid that the boys will most likely break it." Bruce said to Alfred. I snorted.

"It's Jason and Tim fighting that break things, not me!" I protested. Alfred and Bruce gave me a look that said _No, you break just as much._ I gave them a mock glare and pointedly turned away from them. I heard Alfred's slight chuckle behind me, before he dismissed himself to go get dinner ready.

"Alright, let's figure out what to do with Mayhem." Bruce said, effectively gaining our attention.

"Wait, who's Mayhem?" Tim asked. I turned to the computer and pulled up the file on her.

"This is Razi, she's Joker's Protégé." I said. Realisation dawned in Tim's eyes.

"She's the person in the example you were talking about earlier." I nodded. We fell silent as we each thought of ways to work through this situation.

Bruce walked over to the computers and sat in the seat next to me. He typed furiously, hacking through a few things. I watched as he did his research, my eyes widening as I realised what he wanted to do. I caught his eye. _Are you sure you want to do this?_ I silently asked. He gave a slight nod; _I have no other choice_, he replied. I sighed.

"I'll go get him, and take him to the abandoned warehouse in Sid's Row."

"Take Jason with you, he looks to be quite a handful." Bruce replied. I nodded.

"Robin, your with me." I slipped on my mask and walked to my motorcycle. I heard Jason's footsteps hurry to catch up to me.

"Hello baby girl, ready for a ride?" I cooed to my motorcycle. Robin laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied, a smirk on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked, as we were riding away from the Batcave.

"We are going to get this boy, Robert Young." I replied, sending a photo of him to the computer on Robin's motorcycle.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll see." I smirked.

"Oh c'mon, don't leave me hanging!" He replied. I just laughed and went faster towards our destination.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey :)**

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I was on holiday's, and now I'm back! ill try to update anywhere from once to five times a week.**

**Sorry its going to be so random, but it's going to be just whenever i have a new chapter for ya!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**mwah xx kisses and cookies! (::)**


End file.
